


Who's Ticklish

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Hinata is the best brother, I wrote it between exams, M/M, and Kageyama is angry at Tsukishima again, everything starts with tickling, there are also hints of KageHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason Natsu's under Hinata's care and she accompanies him to the practice. During break she starts tickling all the boys. So how Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ended up having sex in the bathroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first thing I wrote after three years of writers block.  
> And also the very first story of mine in English.

“Ok, guys, that's all for now, you can take a break,” Ukai's voice was loud even among random shouts of Karasuno's players. Weekend practice was tough so boys happily complied.

“What is this even… Second Hinata or what?” Tsukishima let out a long sigh while looking at Natsu, Hinata's little sister.

“Well, she is…” Yamaguchi answered but his friend ignored him.

Natsu, who for some reason was under Hinata’s care today, really looked like smaller version of her brother - also bouncing around and cheering loudly. Right now she was running around tired boys and tickling them at random. Most of them already fell prey to Natsu’s antics. Some even more than once, as she liked they reactions. For example Asahi who was screaming his lungs out in complete terror of surprise attack. Or Noya who was jumping around and chasing her afterwards.

Having such a bubbly girl around lifted Karasuno’s spirits and they weren’t feeling so tired. They were having fun. They were happy. But no one expected what would happen in a few moments.

Natsu was still running around and laughing but she wasn’t tickling anyone. Weirdly, no one noticed this. But her actions weren’t random at all. She was like some kind of little predator, looking for her chance. And it finally came around.

As some of boys were too tall for Natsu or were standing in a position which made it hard for her to reach their sides, she opted for tickling backs of their knees. Although, in some instances, knee pads were in her way. Especially when it came to that one guy she really wanted to tickle.

'His grumpy face could use some laugh,' she thought to herself every time she looked at his annoyed expression.

And then she finally saw it - long and thin fingers, though it’s not that it was of any relevance to her, reaching to slide down his knee pads. So she attacked. Everything happened extremely fast but, weirdly enough, everyone noticed. Well, almost everyone, as Natsu’s victim stayed unaware for a split second longer. And those who noticed were terrified. Even more than surprised Asahi.

Natsu tickled Tsukishima.

Hinata rushed immediately to save his little sister as a caring older brother he was. He was even faster than during a match. But he didn’t make it as he was too far. Kageyama also tried to help but he wasn’t fast enough. And then it happened. If they could be even more surprised or shocked - they were.

Tsukishima Kei laughed.

At first he let out some small chuckles but Natsu was persistent. He wasn’t able to hold it in and burst out laughing. Everyone gaped in surprise, not believing their eyes and ears. Just to be safe, Hinata sneaked closer and snatched Natsu out of Tsukishima’s reach.

When his laugher subdued, Tsukishima looked around with his usual, annoyed expression and, in a flat voice said:  
“What?”

Everyone looked away awkwardly, Suga even secretly wiped some tears out of corners of his eyes.  
Though one gaze was still fixated on the blond. Namely - Yamaguchi’s. Poor boy was staring so hard that it was almost a miracle that no one noticed. Especially with his freckled cheeks burning bright red.

It’s not like Tsukishima never smiled or laughed. It’s just that it almost always was his assholish smirk or snicker. So Yamaguchi found his genuine expressions extremely precious. And, in his opinion, laughing Tsukishima looked and sounded cute. If one could call someone like him cute.

It’s not like Tsukishima didn’t know. He knew well. And he was expecting it this time too. He looked at his friend’s flushed face and rolled his eyes.

“Oi, Yamaguchi,” he hissed quietly.

“Eh? Uh? Um… Sorry, Tsukki…” freckled boy was definitely more flustered than usual.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, gripped Yamaguchi’s wrist and exclaimed loudly:

“I’m taking him to the infirmary.”

They got some worried looks from couple of their teammates. Takeda even offered to go with them but Tsukishima refused, dragging Yamaguchi out by his hand.

“Tsukki, that's not the way to the infirmary…” Yamaguchi said softly, still bright red, this time because of the hand that was still holding his wrist.

“We're not going to the infirmary,” blond stated matter-of-factly as he opened the nearest bathroom doors, slamming them shut as he pushed Yamaguchi inside a stall.

“Tsukki?” he was definitely puzzled as to what was going on. Though, he should have guessed what was going to happen next, he still yelped in surprise when Tsukishima grabbed his crotch through his shorts.

“And what's this Yamaguchi? Shouldn't you have more self control?” blond grinned, feeling how Yamaguchi somewhat got hard. All he got in response was barely audible 'Sorry Tsukki'. Not that it discouraged Tsukishima. He moved a little so he was pinning Yamaguchi to the wall, with his thigh between his legs.

“So what are we gonna do about it?” Tsukishima asked teasingly as he slowly grinded his leg against Yamaguchi. He knew that he wouldn't get any answer, so after a short while he changed tactics, moving Yamaguchi around and sliding a hand under his shorts and underwear. Of course Yamaguchi moaned loudly in response, so Tsukishima put his free hand over his mouth. What surprised him was that Yamaguchi started to slowly lick and suck his fingers.

“Hm… not bad,” Tsukishima whispered into Yamaguchi's ear, pressing his chest into smaller back. He still worked his other hand on Yamaguchi's dick, almost painfully slow. When he decided that his fingers were wet enough he took them out of other’s mouth rather forcefully, as Yamaguchi was kind of passionate about sucking them, and slipped them under the back of shorter boy's shorts.

“What now?” Tsukishima whispered, making Yamaguchi shivered when fe felt his warm, still steady, breath on his ear. Almost instinctively he stuck his ass out for Tsukishima's easier reach. Though, the tall blond still was having fun teasing him. One could say that even cruelly, Tsukishima just circled his wet fingers against Yamaguchi's entrance.

“Tsukki, please, Tsukki” the smaller boy begged lightly and, surprisingly enough, Tsukishima complied. He stuck his finger inside, completely ignoring loud moans coming out of Yamaguchi's mouth. Perhaps Tsukishima's hands touching both his front and behind were a little too much for him right now. Adding second and, a little later, third finger Tsukishima stretched him seemingly lazily but he was getting impatient himself.

“Tsukki, Tsukki, please, don't tease me anymore, Tsukki, please,” Yamaguchi was more coherent than Tsukishima expected so he decided to be mean for a little longer.

“Then make me,” he literally blew his words into Yamaguchi's ear. What surprised him was that the freckled boy mustered some strength and pushed him away. He definitely looked tempting, with his ragged breath and bright red face, little tears in corners of his eyes.

“Tsukki, please, I know you're hard too,” Yamaguchi said while looking at Tsukishima's tenting shorts.

“Yamaguchi, you know that we don't have any lube, right?” Even though his tone could easily pass as his normal, flat remark, he was definitely provoking Yamaguchi. To the blonde surprise, instead of answering with words, he simply dropped onto his knees and slid Tsukishima's shorts and underwear down, exposing his erection.

Yamaguchi wasn’t a bold person. He never did such things by himself. He always needed some help or persuasion. So Tsukishima never expected that he could go down on his knees and start blowing him almost out of nowhere.

“Fuck, Tadashi,” slipped out of Tsukishima's mouth, as Yamaguchi swallowed him whole. He had almost forgotten himself, because as inexperienced as he was, Yamaguchi was extremely good at pleasuring him with his mouth. Luckily, he got a hold of himself and pushed him away, yanking on Yamaguchi's dark hair, earning a disappointed moan.

“Let go or I'm gonna come by myself and leave you hanging here. You wouldn't want that, huh?” Tsukishima asked, pretending that he haven't noticed Yamaguchi touching himself while sucking him off.

No more words were needed. Yamaguchi turned around, leaning against the wall, shyly hiding his freckled face in his arms. Tsukishima admired the view for a split second and then, without any warning, entered Yamaguchi all the way at once.

They lost any reason they had left, not caring about where they were or how loud they were. Tsukishima waited long enough, so he pounded mercilessly, forcing loud moans out of trembling Yamaguchi beneath him. Everything ended too fast for his liking, Yamaguchi’s coming all over the wall, and him spilling inside the other few thrust later.

Steadying his breath, Tsukishima put his forehead onto Yamaguchi’s shoulder. They stayed still for a moment, with the shorter one interrupting:

“Nee, Tsukki, will you… will you kiss me?”

Tsukishima chuckled under his breath and happily complied.

*

“You know… I wouldn't recommend this bathroom. Voices carry well here,” Kageyama said right after Tsukishima came out of bathroom.

“And shouldn't Yamaguchi go to the infirmary for real now? You idiots should be happy that it was me, not captain who found you here,” the setter angrily scowled at the pair.

“Oh, how am I blessed by your great presence, King,” Tsukishima retorted not baffled at all. “Shouldn't you take Chibi to the bathroom you recommend or something? That would be more… pleasant past time for your gracefulness than spying on poor peasants,” even when caught in the act Tsukishima remained composed. What couldn't be said about Yamaguchi, again beet red and trotting after Tsukishima, leaving defeated Kageyama behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea taken from [here](http://iliveonthenet.tumblr.com/post/88947469876/imagine-natsu-visiting-karasunos-practice-and) (the continuation is mine).  
> Also on [my tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/89164598821/idea-taken-from-here-the-continuation-is-mine-i).


End file.
